<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pillow And Blanket Forts. by JammyxDodger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930634">Pillow And Blanket Forts.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammyxDodger/pseuds/JammyxDodger'>JammyxDodger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bara Sanses (Undertale), Biting, Claiming Bites, Codenames, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Magic, Menstruation, Minor Injuries, Multi, Nesting, One Shot, Polyamory, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleeping Together, Sparring, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Terrorism, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weapons, mentions of ADHD, mentions of insomnia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammyxDodger/pseuds/JammyxDodger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up only to find out you’re on your period. Embarrassed, you have to explain to your mates about it and your predicament, going on with your day more uncomfortable than usual. </p><p>At the end of the day though? You find yourself at peace as you snuggle with your boys, content with where you are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pillow And Blanket Forts.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome to my fourth AO3 post! For anyone new, I like to refer ‘Y/N’ as ‘Reader’, it just fits into my writing style more. Reader is female and goes by female pronouns in this due to mentions of beginning her menstrual cycle.</p><p>Murder is Dusttale Sans’ canon name, so only beings he is close with call him Dust. Killer is at one point called Trix (short for Trickster)! </p><p>During their mission, they all have code-names. Here is who they are and what they are called:<br/>- Nightmare- Moth.<br/>- Cross- Crow.<br/>- Error- Kitten.<br/>- Killer- Fox.<br/>- Horror- Grizzly.<br/>- Murder- Pup.<br/>- Reader- Bunny.</p><p>!!!Oneshot content warning!!!<br/>- Brief but suggestive themes (sexual implications/teasing words).<br/>- Blood and Injury (not specified though).<br/>- Fluff that may give you cavities...</p><p>(9833 words!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up. It wasn’t immediate or rushed, instead you felt groggy and a warmth in your chest, as if you could go back to sleep. A figure was pressed into your bust, but you didn’t mind one bit. It was one of your lover’s, your sweetheart, after all. You couldn’t help but smile, pressing down a kiss to the crown of his skull.</p><p>“you’re awake, toots.” A deep voice drawled almost lazily in your ear. It was soothing and sent pleasing tingles down your spine. You replied with a sleepy mumble. Then you nuzzled your face gently under the talking male’s chin. Only now could you feel the sharp phalanges digging softly into your waist, and it brought a comforting feeling to the very core of your being.</p><p>“Hey Dust, how long have you been awake?” You tiredly murmured, keeping your eyes forcibly open so you wouldn’t fall back asleep. The addressed skeleton grunted in reply. That wasn’t a good sign.</p><p>“Another all-nighter huh?” You uttered sadly, kissing along his jawline sweetly as he hummed an affirmative. You see, Murder has a condition called ADHD and he also has insomnia. It’s very rare for him to get episodes anymore, so that’s a plus. But his sleeping schedule isn’t exactly the best unfortunately.</p><p>“Stay for a little longer?” You meekly requested, suddenly feeling a raw sense of emotion burst from inside you. Dust seemed to sense this change and his grip became firmer on you, and he snuggled the lower part of his skull into the back of your hair. It was his own silent way of communicating he would be there for as long as you need, and you sighed in relief.</p><p>The skeleton beneath you seemed to stir by the sudden wave of feelings you had sent, and he opened his bonelids. “what’s... wrong?” You looked down at the large fuzzy red eyelight of one of your other mate’s, and you smiled down at him because of how cute he was. You cooed softly to yourself, planting a kiss on his inverted heart nose, feeling him softly purr at the action.</p><p>“My emotions are a bit all over the place today?” You admitted, sheepishly grinning at the attentive expressions of your lovers. You then grumbled, cursing your human needs to go to the bathroom under your breath, to which Horror moved out of your way so you could get to the bathroom. He knew not to get on grouchy you’s bad side after all, and it would be horrible in both perspectives.</p><p>You groaned as your feet hit the carpet, an uncomfortable pins and needles sensation stirred in your stomach. Murder looked at you in alarm whilst Horror held a worried expression on his skull, both fretting inwardly over you as you walked into the bathroom.</p><p>When you went to do your business, you noticed how there was a red stain blooming at the centre of the toilet paper. You huffed, so that’s why you was experiencing these uncomfortable sensations and felt so hormonal. You did your feminine hygiene routine as usual for what you do when your cycle starts, soon though you heard a somewhat rushed knock on the bathroom door.</p><p>“you’ve been in there longer than usual.” You heard Murder say, you knew he was perturbed but he wouldn’t outright say it because he liked to act tough. He whispered to Horror, whether a reassurance or if it was of worry you don’t know, but you raised your voice and briefly said how it was all good. They quietened down, so you assumed they heard you through the door, and when you entered they looked concerned, Horror more-so. </p><p>“brunch.” Was all Horror needed for you to say to snap out of it. It seems the two had gotten dressed whilst you were busy, Horror was dressed in a black and grey plaid shirt with the sleeves folded to his elbows with dark blue jeans whilst Murder was wearing a pale red long-sleeved muscle tee that highlighted his ribcage flatteringly with black ripped jeans and his beloved scarf. Horror exchanged a quick goodbye, speed-walking out of the room for some grub.</p><p>Not minding the skeleton in the room, you stripped off everything except your panties and put on a cozy outfit, it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before anyway. It consisted of sweatpants and one of the skeleton’s hoodies you had stolen. You let yourself briefly admire the giant pastel blue hoodie, before slipping it on with no bra beneath. You was going to be as comfortable as possible and no skeleton was stopping you, heavens knows you needed it after all.</p><p>When you snapped out of your small daze, you could see that Murder had furrowed his bonebrows at you, and he played off your soft smile to him when he stiffly held your hand, his phalanges delicately curling in between the flesh of your fingers. “come on, the sugar-skull was getting antsy. you know he doesn’t like to wait.” With that, you were tugged down the hall and out of your quarters, smile widening as you considered his words. He really did care, the dork, in his own unique way that you wouldn’t dream of changing.</p><p>He suddenly stopped walking right as the door for the study opened. It would have hit you in the face if he didn’t pause, and out of the room walked Nightmare, his teal eyelight half-lidded in exhaustion and his shoulders slouched. You knew to stay quiet, but it didn’t help the wave of worry and alarm you sent over to him.</p><p>He must have stayed up again doing paperwork, and it’s not the first time he’s done this. Nightmare didn’t need to sleep per-say, but it did help restore his energy reserves faster than just sitting. He had on a cream coloured sweater with brown leggings, just further proving your point that he had not let himself take a break from however long you were asleep as he was in his comfort outfit.</p><p>His eyelight flickered over to the two of you, and he flicked a tentacle. You knew it was a way to acknowledge you guys as he wasn’t in the right mind to talk right now, he needed his coffee after all. Even though you despised the amount he drank daily, you still cared about his well-being so you reluctantly let it slide. He allowed you and Murder to walk with him, his tentacles slinking lazily across the floorboard.</p><p>When Murder ‘subtlety’ wrapped an arm around Nightmare’s waist, he made no protest and instead he let out a tired and almost silent purr. In retaliation, one of his lower tentacles slid around Murder and held the side of your own hip, sandwiching Murder between you guys as you all trekked towards one of the living rooms. </p><p>On the coffee table was a mug of coffee, still warm due to the effects of magic, and Nightmare separated from you and Murder and pretty much unhinged his jaw and poured it all into his mouth carelessly. You shivered, a bit creeped out, you’d never get used to that.</p><p>Since there was only seven residents in the castle, eight including Fresh but he didn’t stay for long or very often, meals were first-come-first-served. And usually two portions had to be made to feed everyone, and it seems you three were going to be that handful based on the amount of conversation going on in the kitchen. </p><p>You had a very strong urge to cuddle, and you decided you’d use your secret weapon, the puppy-dog eyes. “Nighty? Dust?” You voiced their nicknames aloud, watching as they looked at you, and you motioned to the sofa with a pouty lip. Nightmare massaged his forehead, not out of annoyance but from the sudden surge of energy from his drink, and he chuckled a ‘Why Not’, so Murder shrugged with a slight blush as he guided you guys to the furniture. </p><p>As the two sat side-by-side, Nightmare patted both of their laps, indicating you could sprawl over them. Murder huffed but spoke no protests so you grinned, perking up and taking an eager skip towards them.</p><p>You shouldn’t have moved so fast.</p><p>Your stomach cramped up, and you whimpered, tears springing to your eyes as your face cringed from the pain, you weren’t near a wall or object you could support yourself with, so you were forced to attempt to keep still as it felt as if your organs were rearranging themselves. Nightmare, detecting your hurt, sat up immediately and hastily walked over to you. He didn’t touch you in fear that it would get worse, which you were thankful for, and when it finally calmed you sighed.</p><p>“What’s Going On With You?” Nightmare asked, not meaning to be rude but he had to be blunt. You sniffled lightly, and you dryly laughed. Your stomach felt so bloated and useless, your chest felt so much heavier than usual, and your uterus was attacking you. How would you phrase this?</p><p>“I’m on my menstrual cycle. It’s a thing human women experiences usually once a month. We get rid of our uterus lining to create a new one for if we were to develop a fetus which is why I’ll bleed.” You started, wincing as you walked towards Murder and attempted to settle yourself onto his lap. You met Murder’s mismatched eyelights, his focus solely on you, and you waited for Nightmare to take a seat, his tentacles flexed in worry as he attempted to relax besides you guys. </p><p>“It happens when we don’t become pregnant, and during this we will release an egg.” You explained, nose scrunching up as your gut attempted to interrupt your speech, “It’s like nature saying ‘fuck you’. We become hormonal, cramp up and we become more hyper in the... sex department.” You admitted the last statement with a blush, looking away from the skeletons as Nightmare cheekily wiggled his bonebrows. It helped you feel better at least. </p><p>Murder paused to consider everything you said for a hot minute, and then he inquired, “so it’s basically a human version of being in heat?” Now, you weren’t stupid, you’ve seen documentaries before and you know exactly what that means. You thought about it for a moment, and then you shrugged in reply. You weren’t too sure yourself but it did sound plausible? You didn’t want to think about it too much. </p><p>“I just really want to keep you guys close right now.” You confessed, flushing slightly as you slowly buried your nose into the crook of Murder’s neck vertebrae. You could hear his breath slightly hitch as the skin of your face met his neck, oddly you could feel him dryly swallow the closer your body pressed into his, and he seemed to sniff the air in a flustered way? </p><p>Yet he didn’t pull away, and seemed to melt into an embarrassed puddle that you couldn’t see from your position on him. You could, however, hear Nightmare snicker at him, and suddenly you wanted to suffocate him in love too. You held yourself back though, you wanted this moment to last after all it’s not normal to see a somewhat shy Murder, and you attempted to stifle your giggles to no avail, causing the skeleton beneath you to huff half-heartedly.</p><p>“i can feel your hormones i think you called it?” Murder uttered, and you felt his hands fiddle with the oversized hoodie you had on. “it’s very... strange.” He commented carefully, rubbing his chin and jaw into your hair. You felt your soul purr from the action, a swash of possessiveness washing over you which caused Murder to squirm in place as he felt your intent. </p><p>Murder’s neck suddenly looked very, very appetising. </p><p>As if Nightmare could read your thoughts, he cleared his throat, causing you to snap your gaze to him. “I Wouldn’t Advise That, Reader. I Don’t Think You Want To Be Permanently Mated To Us Yet.” That felt like a punch to your stomach, and you growled as you felt your gut acting up again. Your gaze was one of determination and defiance, and Nightmare shrunk into himself a little at the sudden passion that wafted from you. </p><p>“I fucking love all of you guys. Everyone else can go piss off for all I care.” You snapped, and you looked up at Murder who was peering down at you with submissive and hazy heterochromatic eyelights. When you made a motion for his neck, he flushed and meekly nodded, tilting his head to the side you to give access to what you wanted. You could hear him swallow, his hands wrapping around your waist as his eyes trailed towards your longer canines in an almost morbid fascination. </p><p>Turns out magical food helped control a human’s LV with minimal changes unlike a monster’s. Since we weren’t in touch with our souls, it was mostly minor things that physically changed you such as nail growth, sharpened teeth and longer ears. You’ve never quite felt like this during your period though, it was strange, and probably a side effect of being around so much, and your consumption, of magic. </p><p>You didn’t want to straight up hurt Murder, so you took your time, licking a stripe up his neck, feeling the grooves of scars and other claiming marks that were from the others. You could smell their scents from each bite, probably infused with magic, and it just made you more desperate to find the perfect spot. </p><p>Murder’s eyelights widened, and he struggled to maintain a groan, his hold tightening ever so slightly as you unknowingly teased his sensitive bones. You looked so sexy on top of him, he didn’t expect this reaction out of his body that was becoming more hot and bothered the more you lapped up his neck, and he cursed inwardly when Nightmare leaned towards him and muttered almost silently, “I Didn’t Know You Liked To Be Played With So Much, Dust. I Would Have A Bite Too But I Can Always Do That Later...” </p><p>The addressed skeleton let out a small breathy gasp, a thick hue of purple covering his cheekbones, and he choked out a loud moan when you embedded your teeth into the middle of his neck. Conversation from the kitchen ceased, but he didn’t notice as magic flooded into his being and he felt himself drown in euphoria, his expression one of bliss and pleasure as all he could get his body to do was twitch. </p><p>Your soul rumbled in a territorial way, and you placed a gentle hand onto Nightmare’s shoulder, allowing yourself to be soothed by his presence as you attempted to calm. It however didn’t work, and it instead made you feel uncomfortable in your own skin. You didn’t know what was going on with you, but it just felt so right to declare them as yours. You wanted to mark Nightmare just like you had Murder, and by your expression and emotions you knew he could feel your intentions loud and clear. </p><p>Nightmare blushed that beautiful teal colour that looked like gems twinkling on his skull, and you felt yourself soften slightly. “Reader, Claiming Someone Takes Up A Lot Of Magic. I Do Not Recommend Marking Anyone Else Today.” He advised, waiting for your response. You nodded, as you didn’t feel like conversation from the slight sluggish feeling in your system. </p><p>“We Have A Mission Today. Would You Like To Sit Out? You’re Not Exactly In Your Right Mind.” Nightmare spoke cautiously, trying not to trigger you into another defensive episode. He’s not gonna lie, he would love to be in Murder’s shoes right now, but he needed to be elsewhere soon, and he doesn’t think a starry-eyed skeleton that looks like they had a powerful orgasm would be of use during it. He huffed to his reasoning, but he didn’t really have a choice. </p><p>You pretty much growled, yes growled, after Nightmare finished talking. Nightmare felt as corruption leaked a bit faster from his body, a subtle hint of him being more nervous, and he held his teeth in a sort of forced grin. “Go.” Was your reply, gritting your teeth as your mind screamed a jumbled mess of ‘protect, care, mine!’, you never would have thought magic would affect you this way and it made you feel dizzy from the amount of feelings and thoughts that passed through you, and you struggled to keep yourself at bay.</p><p>Nightmare concluded straight after that you was in no condition to go with them, but you was even more stubborn than him. Plus he did not want to witness how that discussion would go during your cycle, especially with how forward you’ve been with your emotions and mannerisms. He could feel the confusion inside your being too, and that made him perplexed as he tried to figure out what was up. </p><p>You nearly matched Horror’s own heats, Nightmare thought with an internal shiver. </p><p>Wait! That’s it! “You Are In Heat, Reader. Maybe This Has Always Been Your Heat Like Dust Said Before, But Since You’ve Been Around Magic A Lot Recently Your Instincts Are Acting Up!” Nightmare grinned, eyelight twinkling as he clacked his hands together with a sort of dopey grin. He could see how your own orbs lit in realisation, and you nodded, humming an agreement to his theory. </p><p>“What are you guys on about?” You could hear Cross voice from the doorway of the kitchen, his hands around Killer’s waist as a concerned Horror and timid Error peaked out behind them. You could now see why the Destroyer was so meek though, Horror had his phalanges loosely intertwined with the glitchy skeleton’s own, they were cutely holding hands and it made you inwardly squeal. </p><p>Your cheeks flushed, and you hid your face into a still dazed Murder’s neck, unknowingly blowing onto your mark causing him to groan softly, and you couldn’t resist kissing all over everyone’s bonds, getting a whiff of their magic signatures whilst you could. </p><p>The other’s reactions were immediate, Killer licked his teeth with his ecto-tongue, eyesockets focused on all three of you on the couch, Cross noticeably tightened his grip on Killer’s waist as he pulled the smaller skeleton flush against him with a rumble, meanwhile Horror took to observing everyone, his eyelight soft as he took in all of his lovers, and lastly there was Error, who’s skull was a bright yellow that sparkled like beautiful amethysts on his cheekbones, a slightly harsher static leaving his being as his sight filled with error tabs from his embarrassment.</p><p>“hey Reader, what’s up?” You heard Killer ask, and you turned your head in his direction to show you was listening. “you smell different...” Now that everyone thought about it, your scent was more stronger than usual. It smelt of your usual sweet cherries and white chocolate but more empowering, your usual pheromones had amplified significantly and the others in the kitchen couldn’t help but be curious as of what had happened. </p><p>You cleared your throat, the sound coming out in a low but soft grumble, “I’m in heat apparently.” That answer set off a chain reaction, all the skeletons felt a blush coat their cheekbones, some more stronger than others, and you couldn’t help the devilish smirk at seeing your flustered mates shuffling stiffly. </p><p>Horror was the first to snap out of it, he tugged Error over, the dark skeleton avoiding eye contact with anyone as he was guided towards you guys. You could feel yourself tense slightly, but you willed it down. That reaction was unusual, and you grew frustrated at yourself. They were your mates! Your instincts really need to get over it, or else who knows what you would do when you went on the mission to take your irritation out onto something, or someone else. </p><p>The two skeletons sat on the sofa besides yours, Error’s glitching picking up slightly as he tried to settle onto his position atop Horror’s lap. His arms loosely wrapping around the gentle skeleton’s neck, to which the skeleton beneath him purred at, giving Error’s forehead a quick kiss of appreciation. The Destroyer sheepishly pressed his skull into the purring skeleton’s neck vertebrae, letting out his own distorted purr as he sniffed at the differing magic indented into Horror’s neck.</p><p>Once they were settled, Killer took action. He turned in Cross’ embrace, giving the taller skeleton a surprise kiss, causing his eyelights to widen as a small blush came to his cheekbones. He hummed, wrapping his arms around Killer’s shoulders, and that’s when he did it. Cross yelped out a “Trix!” as he felt himself fall, he admits the sound was rather embarrassing, and when he opened his sockets he could see Killer grinning down at him with an easygoing expression as he was carrying Cross bridal style. Cross murmured words under his breath, feeling flustered at the cheeky skeleton’s usual antics as he was carried along to sit beside Error and Horror. </p><p>“works every time.” Killer snickered, giving the irritated skeleton a kiss on the crown of his skull. He saw as Cross buried the lower part of his face in his scarf, murmuring something inside of it causing him to snicker more mischievously at his mate’s reaction. When he sat, Cross curled himself into Killer, his eyelights facing towards everyone else as his face was buried in the smaller skeleton’s neck. The view was sort of comedic, a calm skeleton with a flustered and larger skeleton curled up as much as he could to be comfortable on his lap. </p><p>You could feel the ribcage of Murder stop heaving, and you looked down at him. He seemed to have mostly snapped out of it, except for his slightly blurred eyelights that were finally taking in his surroundings once again. You could feel him flush in mortification as he realised that his mates had seen him in such a state and had most probably heard him before, his smile wobbly and tense in embarrassment. </p><p>You gave one final sweet kiss to Murder’s teeth, feeling him relax into it instinctively. Your soul purred as he leaned into it and met you halfway, just soaking in the feeling of bone on your lips as you hummed in reassurance. You smiled softly when you withdrew, carefully getting down from his lap. You wanted to do something productive, and you felt hyper-aware of every movement your mates made. </p><p>“Everyone Get On Your Mission Outfits, It Wouldn’t Hurt To Go Early.” Nightmare announced, patting your head with a small grin using an upper tentacle. Immediately your packmates all stood up, shortcutting to their rooms, either wanting to get the mission over with or looking forward to it. It had been quite some time since you guys had caused some trouble, and you was growing more uncomfortable the longer it lasted. </p><p>Nightmare had stayed behind, wrapping a tentacle around your shoulder, manoeuvring you into his chest. You immediately cuddled into him, closing your eyes as you knew what was to come next. It was a weird sensation, your feet felt as if they were levitating for a couple of seconds only to land on another surface, if you had your eyes open you would see a colour darker than black, what the skeletons like to call colourless, also known as The Void. You had long since learned to not question The Void by your packmates, they got agitated whenever it was mentioned. </p><p>You opened your eyes again to find yourself in your room, and Nightmare pulled away once he knew you was stabilised. Ever since you had collapsed and promptly threw up from your first ever shortcut, that you had been caught by surprise by, Nightmare had made sure that you was okay afterwards. It was kind of him, and you gave his cheekbone a lingering kiss. </p><p>You opened your cupboard, where all your mission outfits were held, and you took the most comfortable one out. It was skintight with this comfortable cotton but it brought out your curves nicely when you wore it, it made you feel confident, and you couldn’t help but to let out a enthusiastic puff as you stripped off to get the outfit on. </p><p>You wore a surgical mask that was white with an air purifier at the middle of it that was of your favourite colour, it was shaped like a gas mask for those odd missions you ended up in an underwater universe or in Hotland where you couldn’t easily breathe. A sleeveless black turtleneck adorned your torso with long fingerless white gloves that reached your elbows. A black mini-skirt was on your lower body, elastic at the waist as to not make it awkward, and you had black shorts on underneath of course so you wouldn’t accidentally flash anyone. You also had on white stockings that were infused with stripes of your favourite colour on the snug fabric, and you had on black steel-toe boots with tufts of white fur at the tops, these boots, you learned, could pack a good kick. </p><p>Boney arms slowly wrapped around your waist, you could feel the figure behind you let out a purr once you were fully suited up. “It’s Been Too Long Since I’ve Seen You In This Sexy Outfit.” Nightmare said in a low and deep voice that sent pleasurable shivers up your spine, you swallowed audibly, leaning back into him as you let a smile show on your lips. You let out an approval, it felt good to have this on. Now you could finally kick ass again and cause trouble, excitement coursed through your being and you felt Nightmare’s dark and sly chuckle vibrate on your back. </p><p>“Alright Bunny, Let’s Get Down To The Others.” Nightmare called to you by your code-name, but you cleared your throat however before Nightmare could shortcut, and you pointed over to some painkillers. You saw him uncap the lid with a tentacle, and he slid out two pills for the just in case, it definitely wasn’t because he felt responsible for you guys, and his tentacle delicately slid them into your mouth to which you swallowed dryly without complaint.</p><p>You closed your eyes again, feeling your feet float and fall briefly, before opening your eyes again when Nightmare stepped away from you. He walked a couple of paces in front of everyone and turned to face you all. He briefly explained that you could do whatever you want, you could even bring something back as a celebratory trinket if you’d like, and he reminded everyone about their code-names. When everyone spoke their affirmatives is when he formed a portal, beckoning Error over to make his own besides his so more of your fellow gang could get through.</p><p>Surprisingly you guys ended up at New Home. It was a very overcrowded place full of monsters where festivals and booths appeared in the streets as well as small stores and restaurants were. You all were currently in a very convenient alleyway, and you grinned at the sight of all these monsters. All you needed was orders to go ahead, and that was supplied in three simple words.</p><p>“Cause Terror, Gang.”</p><p>With that, you made sure your mask was secure on your face, and you pounced with the others. Exclamations of panic and fear broke out in the populace as dust from injuries mingled into the air, making the atmosphere stuffy. You could only cackle as you wounded some poor loox and an unsuspecting vulkin, you didn’t even play fair when they pulled you in an encounter by taking turns, you weren’t here to play nice. You was here to do your job and to have fun whilst you were at it.</p><p>This universe gave you disgusting vibes, everywhere was pastel and what everyone would consider to be cute. The sight of their dust was even aesthetically pleasing, and it made you want to puke. When the monsters you were battling could no longer stand, with four and two HoPe is when you relented, going to terrorise other monsters.</p><p>“Bunny... hey!” You heard Horror call out, and you turned to your comrade. He wasn’t the strongest in the magical department, but that didn’t stop him from being a tank when it came to physical combat outside of magic. You saw two froggits that were unconscious on the floor at his side, and your eyes sparkled at him. “we are allowed... to damage anyone as... much as we want. Moth finds this place gross... and i can’t blame him. heh.”</p><p>With that a smirk settled onto your lips, so we were sicking on them now, were we? You conjured up a magical whip, the whip in your hands crackling with magic as you gave it an experimental wave in the air. You briefly saw how Horror had gotten back to work, and an idea popped into your head. Oh stars, did you really want to do this? Hell yes.</p><p>With no hesitation whatsoever, you cracked your whip at the booths and shops around you, admiring how the buildings would either fall or get a chunk stuck out of it from the raw power of your magic. The booths would instantly break, wood flying and metal incinerating from the intent of your magic through its contact. You laughed with glee, hearing the others do the same.</p><p>“Fox! Grizzly! Kitten! Bunny! Pup! Crow! Get Over Here! Now!” You heard Nightmare demand, and you instantly sprinted over as fast as you could, admiring the wreckage around you from the attacks you and the others have done. You saw Killer, Cross and Murder there. It seems Horror and Error had yet to arrive.</p><p>You heard footsteps and scampering in the distance, before whatever was struggling suddenly stopped. Error’s glitchy chuckling could be heard from where you were, and he shortcutted to your side with Horror next to him. Sick grins aligned all your faces, you certainly had missed all of this. The horror and terror and fear you could feel from the inhabitants was thrilling, it caused adrenaline to pump in your veins and you felt so pumped.</p><p>“ʂσ ƚԋҽ ʂƚαɾ ιԃισƚʂ αɾҽ ϝιɳαʅʅყ αɾɾιʋιɳɠ, ԋυԋ? ƚσσƙ ʅσɳɠ ҽɳσυɠԋ.” Error spoke, and actually you couldn’t agree more. They would usually arrive pretty early on, but you guessed that they didn’t expect you all to attack whilst you were all on break. How naive of them. Whilst you still could, you placed a kiss on Killer’s cheek, grinning as he turned his skull so you would kiss his teeth. You pulled away soon after though, you didn’t want your relationship status to get caught by the ‘heroes’ after all.</p><p>A rip in the air formed in front of you guys, before they arrived. You recognised Ink by his signature long brown scarf and how his expressive eyelights changed every time he blinked. Out next came Dream, the embodiment of positivity, his outfit was pastel and bright and it just didn’t sit right with you. There was no camouflage with an outfit like that, you didn’t understand the appeal. Finally came out Blue, an Underswap Sans. A signature blue and worn bandana was around his neck vertebrae, slightly scuffed at the ends from battle, and he had already summoned his giant bone hammer. His stance sort of reminded you of Harley Quinn for some reason.</p><p>You had been in plenty of fights with these guys before, but it was only recent that you lived with all your mates in the castle. They had long since given up on you guys, deeming you a ‘lost cause’. If they did manage to somehow capture a member, they would try and convert them to the ‘right side of the Multiverse’ which was a load of crap in your opinion. Your eyes remained predatory as you exchanged eye-contact with the enemy, and you felt something inside you light aflame.</p><p>Nightmare allowed a tentacle to discretely pat your back, and you nodded at him. You wanted to fight today and not to sit out and be useless. He patted another one of your mate’s backs as well, and you grinned as yourself and Cross stepped up. You knew it was stupid, but you sort of wanted to go versus Dream or Ink. You had never directly faced them before, and as Cross moved towards Dream, you held out your hand.</p><p>This was an interesting change of pace, Nightmare thought as he watched you challenge Dream with a grin. He wasn’t too worried about you, he knew you could handle yourself and he wouldn’t deny being curious as of how you would fight during your heat, he would only interfere if he absolutely needed to.</p><p>You stretched, letting out a small breath as your back popped audibly with a large crunching sound. The skeletons all cringed at the sound, they all used to think you was crazy strong because you could shift your bones which was silly as human and monster anatomy is way different. Enough of monologuing now though, there was a fight you had long since waited for right in front of you.</p><p>Dream actually looked fairly surprised, before a joyous grin took his face. He was all for new experiences as then he could see the positive side of things, he also loved learning so he was looking forward to this. He actually seemed to be waiting in anticipation, shifting in his boots as your passionate eyes connected with his own starry eyelights.</p><p>Blue stepped up first though, cheerfully smiling as Cross took a battle-stance across from him. It seemed that even they were wanting to brawl as well, maybe they missed this as much as you guys did, you thought with a devilish smirk. There was no set timer, every monster had evacuated the area, and they certainly didn’t need to worry too much about damaging terrain with the way you had scrapped this part of the city. </p><p>Cross was the first to move, taking off into a sprint that looked like a blur of air. Blue grinned, jumping up as Cross slashed his large knife beneath where the Star once was. Blue then shifted his grip, aiming down as to crush Cross and hopefully get him unconscious. Cross dodged just in time though, and he slashed at Blue yet again, who blocked the attack with the handle of the hammer which was made of his bone magic.</p><p>“MWEH HEH HEH! YOU’VE CERTAINLY NOT GOTTEN RUSTY, CROSS!” Blue scream-laughed, delight shining in his eyelights as they shifted to stars for just a couple of seconds. His voice was high-pitched and not very deep, it reminded you of a teenager or even a child with a sort of deep voice. Despite his exterior, he could pack a punch and he was not to be underestimated like all the other skeleton monsters around you. You learned that lesson long, long ago.</p><p>Cross didn’t reply, but his widened grin and look of concentration was enough for Blue to get excited again. He jumped back smoothly, the sheer size of the hammer didn’t even slow him down it seems, and he stood in a confident and prideful stance, making a ‘come hither’ motion to the monotone clothed skeleton. Cross silently took the challenge, shortcutting to the side of Blue as he swung his blade.</p><p>The blade nicked the Star member’s clothing, to which you heard Blue complain at under his breath, but he managed to avoid the dangerous bits of Cross’ knife for the most part. Fights like these were more exciting for both parties, you knew. They weren’t serious and didn’t require everyone to go all-out, it was like sparring basically but with more danger and thrill. </p><p>Blue, with a wide smile, swung his hammer whilst Cross was in close quarters. It hit his target, causing Cross to fly and to roll on the floor as he was winded. Nightmare felt him and his gang tense, however Cross just stood back up and let out a snicker, deciding to humour his mates and rivals, “You should think of playing cricket, I think you’d get plenty of home runs.”</p><p>Blue giggled, looking proud as he shrugged an “I SUPPOSE”. Blue was actually the one to strike this time, the ground crumbling from the sheer force of his pounce as he lined up his hammer to Cross’ side. Cross feigned blocking, but then he jumped above Blue’s swing, plunging his knife down. He managed to disarm the skeleton after a minor cut was delivered to Blue’s arm, they were just doing this for fun after all. Blue grinned, calling it game. He wasn’t a sore loser and he would basically be terribly injured if this was for real. He murmured his congratulations, patting Cross’ back as he retreated to his duo’s side.</p><p>You felt yourself grin, determination flaring inside of you to win against your now opponent. You wanted to win and make your mates proud. From what you knew, Dream had a staff and a bow and the outcome of the fight would depend on which weapon he decided to utilise. You powered up your magic, feeling the static coming from your whip raise up the hairs on the pieces of skin on your arms that was uncovered. You took a stance, you was ready.</p><p>You observed Dream, seeing that he had summoned his staff. So this wasn’t going to be a long-ranged fight then, you thought, smiling. You tied your whip onto your wrist, conjuring a dagger out of your magic. It was small but versatile, and if Dream wanted the brawl to be close-quarters then who were you to deny him? “Let The Best Being Win!” You heard Dream cheer, before he disappeared in front of your very eyes.</p><p>You closed your eyes, trying to get a feel for where his magic signature was going to reappear, before detecting a sudden small flare, above you! You back-pedalled, avoiding Dream’s hit as his staff made a harsh thunk to the ground. He seemed pleased at your skill, and he gently smiled at you before shortcutting yet again. You strained your ears, narrowing your eyes around you as you felt a distortion nearby, dagger met staff as he jabbed the end at you, and you blocked his hit.</p><p>You felt your soul flare in slight frustration, was he underestimating you? You knew this wasn’t how he usually fought, and you wanted it to be just as hard as how the others had to try. You exclaimed your wishes, and Dream felt himself grin wider than usual at the invitation. What a stubborn human you was, he did attempt to go easy on you, but it can’t be helped he guessed.</p><p>You could feel his magic flare with more power, and that’s when you smirked. Finally! You weren’t some amateur that needed to be doted on and babied, you wanted some real action and you were finally getting some. Stars you had, no irony intended, dreamed of this moment. You was going to make your mates proud! You could do this!</p><p>“Alright! No Holding Back Reader!” Dream exclaimed his warning, and he allowed you to make the first move this time. You stayed low to the ground as you ran up to him in a flash, and as your blade met the bones of his staff yet again, he swiped his leg beneath you. You could feel your eyes widen as you fell back, chucking your dagger into the air behind you, and you pushed into a bridge and propelled yourself back up, catching your dagger as you landed into a squat. Stars, that must have looked so badass, you fangirled inside.</p><p>You narrowed your eyes at Dream, and you circled him from your crouched stance, trying to see if you could locate any weaknesses as he froze into a stance of his own, watching and waiting for you to strike. You saw a couple of places you could jab at, but those attempts would probably be in vain so you searched harder until you think you found a spot.</p><p>You lunged, aiming for his shoulder blade, but you then manoeuvred yourself so you rolled on the ground, slicing his elbow. His clothes teared where you had struck, a small cut on his boney elbow, and you had clearly caught him off-guard from the way his eyelights had widened by a fraction before attempting to concentrate on your next moves, trying to evade what he is predicting you’d do.</p><p>He didn’t have time to evade however as you grasped his waist, aiming to suplex him when he shortcutted with you still attached to him. It left you disorientated, and you could feel bile ride dangerously in your stomach from the move, and you shakily got back into position after stumbling back a few paces, awaiting what else he had in store for you to hopefully outwit or be able to stand against.</p><p>You could feel that your body was tiring, and you wanted this fight to end quick. You don’t know how long you could last against the guardian after all, he had been quite a formidable foe so far but you was enjoying the battle between you two, you found yourself wanting to do this again another time. You nearly didn’t react in time when the positivity incarnate swung his staff at you, and you felt yourself slump. </p><p>You panted behind your mask, holding up a hand. You didn’t want to worry your mates by collapsing when today was supposed to be a good day, so you decided surrender was the next best thing to do. You willed your magic weapons away, walking back towards your gang as your heart raced from the remaining adrenaline.</p><p>“You guys mind leaving? We have a universe to attend to.” Ink spoke with a grin, eyelights changing to a pale yellow star and the other a cyan circle. Nightmare nodded, silently opening a portal back to the castle behind you guys with Error making his own portal to get back to it. The Star Sanses didn’t need to know that Error was mostly okay with physical contact from Nightmare and his crew, plus what they don’t know won’t hurt them... too much.</p><p>You puffed, immediately stripping off your gloves and mask as soon as you returned to the safety of the castle. Fortunately you couldn’t see the other side of a portal unless you stuck your head through, so they didn’t know what you looked like except for your eye colour and hair colour. You cling to the nearest skeleton to you, and to your pleasant surprise it was Killer, and he teleported you guys to his room.</p><p>Fortunately you always had a spare packet of feminine hygiene products in your outfit, and you picked out a pair of shorts and a hoodie from Killer’s drawers. The hoodie was a lime green with a big pocket at the middle where you could slot your arms in since it was so big on your person, and the shorts were comfy and a tan and brown colour. You went into the bathroom, taking care of your feminine business once again, and then you exited with your clothes neatly folded in your hands, donned in Killer’s baggy clothing.</p><p>When you turned, you saw a shirtless skeleton with only grey sweatpants on. His ribcage was covered in nicks, cuts, indents and scars and yet it was oddly beautiful. You always told him that, and now wasn’t an exception. “Trix, your ribs are so cool. They all tell their own story, sometimes I don’t get why you get so insecure about them. They are lovely.”</p><p>It seemed as if your instincts had calmed after blowing off some steam, and you felt relieved for that. Killer smiled sheepishly at you, a look of disbelief on his face, and yet he didn’t refute with something self-depreciating. He had learnt not to, and he was starting to accept his body the way it was with the help of you and the others. He purred, giving your forehead a small kiss, and he only drew away to put on a shirt with Jason Vorhees on it. He got it for comedic effect, but it turns out it was a good series and was comfy so he kept it. You thought he looked nice in it. </p><p>You giggled, standing up on your tippy-toes to give his nose a kiss. He scrunched it up when your lips met it, letting out a small sneeze to which you both had a laugh at. Killer may be an easygoing prankster, but he had insecurities and feelings too. Nobody in this gang was perfect, but we built each other up when we felt down the most, even you had those moments and you was eternally thankful. </p><p>“i love you, Reader.” You heard Killer whisper in a weak voice filled with sincerity. You aw’ed, replying with an ‘I love you too’, just letting yourself embrace him and just soak everything about him in. You appreciated every one of your mates, and now was Killer’s time. He leaned down, nuzzling your cheekbones gently, rubbing away the black liquid that stained the skin of your cheeks with ‘uncharacteristic’ care. </p><p>“you all mean so much to me.” Killer whimpered, voice wavering. This situation was getting him emotional, and you calmly hushed him, kissing his cheekbones despite the increase in sludge that streaked down from his eyes whilst petting his skull with your hands. It wasn’t unlike Killer to get worked up like this, but when it does happen it’s best to just give him all your affection and care, let him know that you love him and appreciate him.</p><p>When his shaking subsided, you backed away and gently wiped away the excess liquid from his face with a wet cloth you had gotten from his bedside for times like this. You rubbed it off until you could see the normal amounts of thin liquid trail down his cheeks, and he carefully grabbed the fabric from your clutches. You smiled and closed your eyes, humming as Killer also wiped your own face from where the liquid had spread onto you. When you felt him withdraw, you gave his cheekbone a lingering and thankful kiss, to which he flushed red at.</p><p>“You think you could go downstairs?” You asked, not wanting to pressure Killer into something he was unwilling to do. The addressed skeleton let out a small purr, nuzzling cautiously against your hair and making sure not to get any of his eye gunk into it. Eventually after a minute, he spoke an affirmative, lifting you to his chest. Sometimes you adored the way you fit into their frames but sometimes you cursed their heights and this was a moment of awe for you as you nuzzled into his chest, taking in the peaceful moment.</p><p>You closed your eyes contently, knowing what would happen next. Killer’s grasp became more firm as you felt the telltale feeling of a shortcut come over you guys, and you sighed once you felt you was no longer in The Void, looking up at Killer with hazy eyes full of love. Killer meekly chuckled, dipping down to give you a sweet kiss on your lips, taking in the way your lips melded to his teeth like a puzzle-piece.</p><p>You heard a soothing and gentle static come from above, a timid and shy chuckle coming from who you know as the Destroyer. “ʂσɱҽƚιɱҽʂ ι ɯσɳԃҽɾ ԋσɯ ʅυƈƙყ ι αɱ ƚσ Ⴆҽ ԋҽɾҽ ɯιƚԋ ყσυ ԃσɾƙʂ.” You grinned, placing an enthusiastic last kiss on Killer’s teeth before looking up at the dark-boned skeleton. You admired Killer’s slightly watery chuckle, it seems he was still getting over his little episode from before.</p><p>“you mind if i sit by you Error?” Killer asked, and Error let out a light huff before making room for the normally problematic skeleton. You swore Killer’s grin could light up the whole room, and you watched as Error gently tied his strings around Killer’s waist to set him in the space beside him. After Error had retracted his strings is when Killer softly coaxed Error into letting him spoon him.</p><p>You observed the exchange, adoring the way they just seemed to support and fix well together. Yeah, Error may be an irritable and introverted skeleton and Killer may be a chaos-inducing and cheeky skeleton as well, but they really complimented each other as well with their contrasting personalities. Especially with soft times like these that melted your heart.</p><p>You felt you should leave the pair alone, so you did. You saw Cross entering, and you think about how you wanted to spend time with him as you haven’t hung out with him enough for your standards today. You tapped his shoulder, and when he looked like he was going to question you, you quietly shushed him, pointing to the cuddling skeletons in the hammock. Cross nodded, and you gently held Cross’ hand, adoring the way his chilled bones felt on your warm skin.</p><p>You led him away, tugging him to the garden. As you passed through one of the kitchens you briefly stopped at the bread-bin, getting out some brown bread. You planned on chilling out with Cross until food was ready, to which you could hear Nightmare murmuring stuff to himself as he cooked. The food smelt amazing, but you’d have a chance at complimenting it later so you didn’t bother to stay.</p><p>When you left, you approached a bench, still hand-in-hand with Cross. You sat, patting the room beside you, and you handed him half the bread from what you had bought. “What’s all this for? We are not going to feed each other bread are we?” The skeleton besides you inquired, and you laughed merrily at the confused tone of voice he had us used, wiping a tear from your eye. </p><p>Oh stars you loved this skeleton... except when he finds your stash of junk food and he hoards it all...</p><p>“Silly skeleton.” You had chuckled, coming down from your laughter, “Have you never fed the ducks before? I’d assume Nightmare or Horror would bring you but from what you’re saying...” You trailed off, a strange look on your features, before it turned excited and you clapped your hands. “Oh my stars you’ve never fed the ducks! Okay so, you just rip off small pieces of bread and you chuck them to the ducks. Sometimes they’ll even approach and feed from your hand, and they may even stand on your feet with their webbed feet!” You babbled, eyes sparkling.</p><p>Cross felt his eyelights soften, and he smiled in mirth as he listened to you instruct him what to do with feeding the ducks. Admittedly they were sort of cute, but you and his other skeletal boyfriends definitely held more appeal. He’d keep that to himself though, he didn’t want to ruin the moment and diminish your childish joy.</p><p>When the first duck approached him, he felt himself stiffen, and you gently coaxed him into offering his hand out. He felt this weird punching sensation that just felt funny as the duck fed from his hand, pecking at the bread and sometimes hitting his palm. He wouldn’t say he was uncomfortable with it, but it did sort of tickle, he guessed. And as the duck wandered away, satisfied, two more ducks took its place, quacking at him.</p><p>He heard you giggle, and you was watching him as a duck was eating from your much smaller palm, you seemed to be laughing at both him and the sensations the duck left as it pecked, and he felt himself blush as he admired just how pretty you was. Your eyes were big, full of wonder and affection as you tried to hold in your giggles to no avail, lips held up in an enchanting grin that he found himself wanting to kiss. </p><p>Once all the bread had, unfortunately, ran out, you waved the ducks away, watching as they waddled back into the water, satisfied with their extra fill. You found yourself hugging into Cross’ side, your soul purring as his arm wrapped around your waist to cuddle you further into him and you just about melted into his touch which caused him to snicker.</p><p>“Cross! Reader! Food Is Ready!” Nightmare shouted from the kitchen, watching you guys with a fond teal eyelight through the window. You felt yourself be hefted up in Cross’ arms, and you squeaked, looping your arms around his neck hurriedly. The skeleton carrying you chuckled, walking calmly towards the door to get back inside to join his mates in the kitchen. Everyone was already seated at the large table when you had arrived, and Cross carefully dropped you onto one in between himself and Horror.</p><p>It was your favourite! You beamed, digging in, with manners of course. You heard Nightmare chuckle at your soul’s purr, you couldn’t help it! You pouted at him with stuffed cheeks full of food, eyes glaring at him lightly. He reached across the table with a tentacle, a napkin in its clutches, and it delicately rubbed some food that had gotten on your cheek off onto the fabric, soon pulling away. </p><p>He could feel his mates chuckle at you as you struggled to swallow the food in your slight muffled squawk of outrage, and he held-heartedly chastised you. “You Shouldn’t Talk With Your Mouth Full, Reader. You Don’t Want To Choke Now, Do You?” He wiggled his bonebrows suggestively, and you narrowed your eyes, flushing that cute colour he loved on your complexion. </p><p>“Not at the dining table, ya goof.” You complained, not at all serious as you playfully eyed him with fake suspicion. You softly pushed the tentacle away from you, making sure to give it a kiss of appreciation. Soon everyone was in on the light teases, laughing at the victim’s exaggerated offence. You had finished first after an idea came to mind, you was usually the last at the table, but you wanted to do this quick before everyone could disperse.</p><p>You raced towards a storage closet, gathering up blankets and pillows. You left out the hard ones that were for decoration, you didn’t want anyone to be uncomfortable after all. You tossed them down into a messy pile into the living room, and then you rushed upstairs to your own room, opening a basket full of soft blankets and pillows. Each blanket and pillow was the colour of your boys’ magic, which was why they were so special to all of you. Soon you dumped them onto the untidy stack, content with the amount of pillows and blankets you had hauled.</p><p>Then you made a nest with the items, making it nice and roomy so everyone could fit inside the soft burrow. “Hey everyone, once you’re finished eating come into the living room!” You ordered, and you heard the others ponder to each other what you could have possibly wanted, causing you to smile. Now you had them intrigued, and they would have no choice but to fall into your fluffy trap!</p><p>Horror was the first to enter, and as soon as he saw the nest he carefully laid down behind you, spooning you as he purred, relaxed and comfy. You couldn’t help the way you cooed back at him, adoring the way he buried his face into the crown of your head, even if it messed up your hair slightly. </p><p>Next was Error, and he glitched briefly as he took in the mass of fluff and his cuddling lovers in it. You patted the area in front of you, making those big eyes you knew he couldn’t deny, and he huffed in faux irritation as he snuggled into your neck, letting out a staticky hum as he settled.</p><p>Killer, Cross, Murder and Nightmare all came out together. It seemed that they had all helped clean the table of dishes, drinks and utensils. Killer let out the most precious cheer when he saw the nest, and he scrambled to it, laying down with his back to Error. </p><p>Murder entered next, well he was more like dragged in but he didn’t protest, blushing as Killer hugged him into his chest in which he hid his skull in. Killer had caught him off-guard, that pesky but loveable skeleton. He could hear his mates giggle as he grumbled to himself, causing him to smile more genuinely.</p><p>Nightmare was waiting for Cross to get in, and when Cross seemed to understand Nightmare’s intentions he clambered in behind Murder, kissing Killer’s cheekbone as he came face-to-face with the cheeky skeleton.</p><p>Nightmare seemed to know where he wanted to be, and he sat down in the middle of the cuddle piles, laying down on his back. His tentacles stretched over all of you guys, keeping you close to him. His eye closed, content and cosy.</p><p>“I suppose you guys like it. I’ve been meaning to have a sleepover with all of you.” You admitted, grinning at your happy skeletal lovers. Everyone mumbled their praise to you, causing you to blush, but nevertheless you was also relaxed and ready to have a peaceful sleep with all of them.</p><p>Horror rubbed the lower half of his skull into your hair, causing you to giggle quietly to yourself, and you nuzzled as much as you could back. The burly skeleton let out a louder purr, and you felt yourself drifting out of consciousness for a much-needed rest.</p><p>“I love you Error, Horror, Murder, Nightmare, Cross, Killer.” You confessed, the information not new to any of them and yet they still felt the way their souls fluttered.</p><p>“ɠσσԃɳιɠԋƚ, ʂιʅʅყ ʂƙҽʅҽƚσɳʂ. ყσυ ɱαყ Ⴆҽ α ραιɳ ιɳ ƚԋҽ ƈσƈƈყx ʂσɱҽƚιɱҽʂ, Ⴆυƚ ι ʅσʋҽ ყσυ...” Error admitted loud and clear, and you chuckled as you felt his skull warm and how he hid himself in your neck to avoid his blush from being seen by the others. Everyone knew he was flustered though, his attempts were futile and you cooed at him, giving the crown of his skull a kiss.</p><p>“i may be a pain like Error said, but i love you guys with all my soul.”</p><p>“tch... i love you all too.”</p><p>“Have a good sleep, I love you losers.” </p><p>“na night... love you...”</p><p>“Alright You Lot Get Some Well-Deserved Sleep. Don’t Worry I’ll Sleep Too.”</p><p>With that, your eyes fluttered close. Your soul felt complete and you smiled even in your sleep as you were embraced by the comforting presence of your boys. And when you did briefly wake up, you admired the tangle of skeletal limbs and the calm expressions on their normally tense skulls, and you drifted off yet again. Today was a good day, you thought, before welcoming sleep once again, enveloped by soft blankets and pillows as well as the assurance that your mates would forever be by your side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>